


It's Not An Addiction

by NightValeFluff



Series: Pen Pal Fluff Friday [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeFluff/pseuds/NightValeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While moving Cecil finds something new about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not An Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again for my WTNV tumblr pen pal. She gave me the prompt crystal jewelry and unicorns. So her we go.

It had been a month since Carlos and Cecil had made the decision to move in together. In that month Carlos had successfully unpacked three and a half boxes; one filled with lab coats, the other jeans and t-shirts, and a final one filled with science equipment that Cecil couldn’t even begin to understand no matter how hard Carlos tried to explain them to him several times.   
However after the fourth time that day that Cecil stubbed his toe into one of Carlos’s boxes he decided he had had enough. Once the scientist had returned home from the lab a very angry Cecil immediately confronted him. “That’s it, today we are getting rid of all these goddamn boxes. I keep running into them and I am tired of it.” Carlos groaned tired and not wanting to deal with this. “Cecil please, not today. I had such a hard day at th-“   
“And I fell bad for you babe, but I can’t continue to live like this.” Carlos sighed and nodded following his boyfriend into their shared bedroom.   
“Alright Carlos I’ll take the left you get the right, we should get most of it done tonight.” Carlos nodded heading over and buckling down on getting through the boxes for the sake of his boyfriend.   
It was about an hour before either one talked to the other. The silence was interrupted by a terrified squeal from the radio host. “Cecil?”   
“What is this?” Cecil held up a medium sized chubby wooden horse with a horn protruding from its forehead, with no back and a deep hollowed out space. “Oh no the back is gone.” Carlos said striding over and taking the horse from Cecil’s hands. “What the hell is it?”   
“A storage space. My niece had a wood shop class and she thought I would like it.”  
“Well what is suppose to go into the uh? The-“ Cecil made a hand gesture to prompt Carlos to finish his sentence. “A unicorn?”  
“Is that what his is suppose to be, cause that is not a unicorn? Where are the tentacles and the poisonous coating?”   
“Well where I’m from they look a bit different.” Cecil nodded staring at the unicorn. “So what goes into in the unicorn?” Cecil said putting finger quotes around the word unicorn. “Stuff.”  
“Carlos?”  
“My jewelry goes in here.”  
“There is no way you have this much jewelry.” Carlos sighed placing the unicorn down before pointing towards one of the smaller boxes. “See that box. That is filled entirely with my jewelry.” Cecil looked at the box in question and laughed. “That box is way to big for jewelry. Janice and my sister put together don’t have that much jewelry put together.” Cecil giggled looking up at the scientist who was violently blushing and avoiding eye contact. “Carlos?” Carlos opened the box revealing it to be filled with crystal jewelry of all sorts’ bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and several other miscellaneous objects like brooches and headbands. “Why do you have all this?”  
“I like crystals I think they’re how you say neat.”  
“I mean I’ve seen you wear a bit of jewelry every day but by god Carlos you have a problem.”  
“It’s a collection not an addiction.”  
“Uh alright if you say so you dork.”  
“C’mon we need to finish these boxes right?” The scientist smiled winking at his boyfriend. “I’ll order some Big Rico’s then and you finish up. I would like to wakeup tomorrow and not stub my toe on your crap.”


End file.
